


双飞

by ysjx520



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 瞳耀衍生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520





	双飞

　　pwp 然访森 双飞 约炮

　　高中的男生总是精力旺盛且对性充满好奇，沈浩然当然也不例外。只是相比较于其他男生偷偷摸摸下几部女优的片子打飞机不同的是他喜欢男人，而且他也更加大胆一点。

　　沈浩然闪身进了学校后街一家自助成人用品店买了一盒避孕套揣在宽大校服兜里，顺手掏出根棒棒糖，剥掉包装纸丢进嘴里，甜腻的蜜桃甜香瞬间在嘴里散开，他想起了昨天那个男人给他发的照片。照片里的男人穿着香槟橙色条纹的衬衫，袖子利落挽起，腕骨纤细，手指细长如上好白瓷捏着酒杯，眼尾带着一丝绮丽的红，看上去已经微醺，胸口衣领微敞，露出染着淡粉线条优美的脖颈和锁骨。

　　走到路口，一辆保时捷停在路口，沈浩然下意识拿起手机看了看，那边正好发来一条信息“上车。”

　　他抬头果然那边车窗摇下，露出一个模模糊糊的侧脸，他小跑过去，拉开副驾驶的车门坐进去。开车的正是昨天照片上的那个男人。男人穿着黑色西装，带着黑框眼镜，头发梳得一丝不苟，微微侧头瞥了他一眼，便转头认真开车。

　　车里一股淡淡的香水味，没有多余的摆饰，沈浩然心想要不是他长得好看，在学校附近碰见了他可能会情不自禁叫一声老师好。想到自己接下来要和这位漂亮的“老师”做的事，沈浩然下意思咽了咽口水，把没放几本书的书包遮在已经鼓起一大包的裆部，掩饰他躁动。

　　高访感觉到他的动作，没多想，默认他是怕自己。从储物盒里摸出一根棒棒糖扔给他，“别紧张，我又不吃人。”声音低沉温柔，沈浩然轻轻夹紧双腿。拨开包装纸，把糖放进嘴里。甜腻的蜜桃味在口中炸开，他又想起照片上喝酒的男人。他觉得自己要是不再克制点，可不是第一次秒射的问题，可能在车上他就得先射一裤子。

　　高访载着他来到自己的住所，沈浩然下车，跟在高访身后，摸了摸兜里的套子，不自觉地一用力嚼碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，光秃秃的纸棒捏在手心，黏糊糊的不是很舒服。进门，高访给他拿了双拖鞋，自己也把西装脱下挂在衣架上。沈浩然脱掉的鞋他蹲下捡起放在鞋架上。他背对着沈浩然，蹲下的姿势和剪裁合体的西装裤勾勒出地线条在沈浩然眼里都是勾引的信号。

　　其实高访从进门以来表现的都很正常，就像每个主任接待客人是那样正常。可是在沈浩然眼里都是勾引，都是色情。“他就是色情本身”沈浩然贪婪地用视线临摹着高访脚踝的诱人线条。

　　“你先洗澡我先或者还是一起？”高访走到客厅在沙发上坐下，松松领带，挑眉问他。作为久经风月的成年人，高访从一进门就感觉到这小孩儿一直猴急地盯着自己，恨不得把自己生吞活剥。正合他意，他把人带回来就是纾解欲望的，又不是谈恋爱，不想浪费时间培养什么感情。

　　果然，沈浩然红着脸看他，结巴地说了一句“一起。”

　　他满意点点头，面上仍是不露声色，转身进了浴室，沈浩然在原地捏着袖子挣扎了一会儿也跟了进去。

　　开门的时候，高访正好脱掉内裤，弯着腰把衣服叠好放进脏衣篓里。修长的腿微微曲着，晃眼的白，可能是出于某种特殊的讲究，高访的腿光滑白净，若不是那略显硬朗的线条，光看腿还要以为是哪位身价不菲的女模特。

　　高访站在淋浴下冲了冲，浴缸的水慢慢蓄起，不大不小的浴室开始晕开水汽。沈浩然痴痴傻傻地看着高访冲澡，手抖着把衣服一件件脱下来。他有点害羞，今天过后自己就不是处男了。

　　高访自顾自冲完就跨进浴缸泡着，没催他也没帮他做什么。两个人和谐的像一起去澡堂的室友，要不是沈浩然的性器还硬挺挺的翘着，根本看不出来他们是要马上大干一场的炮友。

　　沈浩然脱完衣服，也站到淋浴喷头下面。温热的水流舔舐过少年蜜色的肌肤，高访目光丝毫不躲闪地放在沈浩然的身上，顺着水流，从硬朗的眉骨到挺直的鼻梁，到饱满的胸肌，再到线条美好的小腹，再往下是尺寸惊人的阴茎，因为没有使用过的缘故，还是干净的棕粉色，随着他搓洗的动作一跳一跳的，高访伸手抹了抹脸上的水珠，腿也不自觉地夹紧。

　　沈浩然实诚地洗了个澡，才慢吞吞地往浴缸里跨，届时，高访正闭着眼躺在浴缸里有一搭没一搭地用手抚弄着自己的性器。活像一只舔尾巴的猫咪，沈浩然只顾着看人，自己脚下没踩稳，就要往高访那边倒，还好作为运动全能的高中生，他慌忙之中撑住了墙，正要松口气，就觉得自己的兄弟碰到了什么东西。

　　低头一看，自己的阴茎正蹭在高访的脸上，前端渗出地淫水被涂抹在高访颊边，高访懵懵地眨眼，也不躲开，湿热的呼吸打在沈浩然的小腹。两个人都愣了一下，还是身经百战地高访先反应过来，伸手就着这个姿势握住了沈浩然的性器。他手一直泡在水里，被热水泡得热热的，细嫩的掌心也被泡得起皱。这一切都被沈浩然清楚的感觉到，高访握住后，微微坐起身，好看的猫儿唇微微张开，沈浩然就算没有经验也知道接下来将会发生什么。他的手还在撑在墙上，冰凉的瓷砖墙壁凝着水住，他手掌下的那一块已经被他过高的体温捂得发烫，他咽了咽口水，手指不自在地在墙上抠了抠。

　　接着他就感觉到自己地龟头被含住，他低头，高访吐出来，又伸出舌头轻轻地舔弄咕噜咕噜冒水地小孔，不忘抬眼和沈浩然对视，他的眼中带着温柔的笑意。沈浩然本能地伸手插进他潮湿的头发，想要更深入地含弄。高访纵容地用嘴唇包好牙齿张大嘴，防止磕疼少年粗壮狰狞却无比脆弱地性器。

　　富有技巧的吞吐含弄让沈浩然几乎要站不直，他微微弯腰，一波一波前所未有的快感海浪般铺天盖地的袭来，一股熟悉的射精感袭来 ，他带着哭腔“叔叔，我受不了了，要射了。”高访闻言吐出性器，看着他，但是没有退后，反而在沈浩然已经涨得紫红的顶端轻舔了一口，接着就仰着脸嘴唇微张，含糊说了一句“射给我。”低沉沙哑的声音带着与平时不同的性感绮丽。

　　沈浩然小狗似的呜咽了一声，接着就是一股略腥的白浊精液洒在高访即使没带眼镜也精英感十足的美人脸上，高访皱皱眉，沈浩然以为他是嫌脏，急得眼泪都快出来，刚要道歉，高访伸手把嘴边的一点刮进嘴里，撅着嘴抱怨道“太浪费了。”

　　沈浩然呆若木鸡，高访手按上垂涎已久的饱满胸肌把他往后一推，沈浩然刚射完精，腿还软的，一个不防，直接往后倒去，一浴缸的水是很好的缓冲，他被水托住，顺势坐下来，溢出的水吧浴室的地弄得一片狼藉，但是两个人都顾不上了。

　　高访往他这边扑过来，他的屁股被热水烫的泛着可口的粉红，像一座小小的浮岛，他整个人则趴在沈浩然胸口扭动舔舐沈浩然硬得像石子的乳头。沈浩然颤抖着手，在他光滑的后背抚摸，高访感到背后带着薄茧的手在摩挲，本就空虚的后穴升起一股瘙痒，他拿起和沐浴露洗发水放在一起的润滑剂，示意沈浩然取起双腿/

　　他趴在沈浩然的腿上，一只手撑着浴缸边保持平衡，一只手上挤了一坨粉色带着香气的油膏伸向身后，缓慢却透着一股急切的插入按摩打转，接着又是一根手指，等到第三根手指高访已经满脸通红喘着粗气说“可以了，进来吧。”要不是沈浩然架着他的胳膊，他几乎要趴不住。

　　沈浩然早在看他扩张的时候重新硬了起来。闻言，欣然扶着人，借着水的润滑，他的进入似乎没有给高访带来大的痛苦，高访感受着他的阴茎带着水流缓慢地进入自己地身体，把自己填满。他快慰地闭上眼，额头暴起细细地青筋，他骑坐在沈浩然身上，随着他两人地抽插律动，浴缸里的水一波一波地溢出洒在地上，就像滔天地快感从两人相连地地方涌到两人身体地每一个角落。

　　动情的呻吟是对恋人最好的鼓励，即使不是恋人，高访幼猫似的细吟也让沈浩然兴奋无比。

　　……

　　庄森值完班回到家已经是11点多了。

　　最近他忙得四脚朝天，连打炮偷食的时间都没有。和同事掉了一个班，打算回来休息一下，明天约个炮友好好做个爱，再回去被剥削。

　　不满地把钥匙扔在玄关处地钩子上，低头发现一双脏兮兮地，既不属于自己也不属于那个洁癖哥哥的脏兮兮的球鞋。他走近他哥的卧室，果然里面传来高访欢爱的声音，他嗤笑一声打开了门。反正又不是第一次两个人分享一个男人，省得自己再麻烦不好吗，而且以他的经验，他哥的品味实在是好，上次那个建筑公司的齐总操得他至今还在回味。

　　他进来，沈浩然正埋首在高访腿间吞吐高访刚刚射过一次的有些疲软的性器，嘬得啧啧有声。庄森进来，高访并没有多大反应，他鼓励似的，揉了揉沈浩然透着努力的后脑勺。

　　“今天不加班？”高访带着情欲的声音，语气却是平静得像和弟弟正常说话。

　　庄森脱掉自己宽松得西裤爬上床，他穿着灰色得内裤，前端已经濡湿，显现出一块极为明显得水渍。沈浩然听到声音抬头看向庄森，脸上还带着淫乱的茫然表情，嘴唇水润通红，嘴角挂着黏丝。

　　庄森没忍住吹了一个流氓哨“哥，不错啊，怪不得年纪轻轻就是浅宇的cfo了，要爬上你的床都是极品啊。”

　　高访笑笑没理他，轻轻拍拍沈浩然，用平时上班引荐客户的语气介绍到“这是庄森，是你们学校那条街医院的医生，我的弟弟。你和他玩会儿？“

　　沈浩然打量了庄森几眼，和高访的脸八九分相似，只是不同于高访即使做爱时都是一脸清冷禁欲，庄森眼尾眉梢都带着欲望，沈浩然对高访完全不在意似的把自己推给庄森有些失落和生气。转念一想，只是约炮而已，人家那么优秀的人为什么要在意自己这个毛头小子。

　　他心里憋着气，手上的动作自然也称不上温柔。拖过躺在一边陶醉打飞机的庄森，让他趴着。接过高访体贴递过来的润滑剂，挤了点在手上就粗暴的插入，庄森闷哼了声音，语气还是轻快地说”你家小朋友情绪不小啊。“

　　“啪”沈浩然无师自通，在庄森雪白的臀肉上留下五个通红的掌印。“屁股撅起来。”沈浩然绷着脸，本能地觉得庄森不似高访那么温柔老实。没点手段，就会被他像猫玩耗子一样逗弄。

　　这一巴掌彻底让庄森兴奋了，他撅起屁股承受沈浩然缓慢的侵入，在一旁的高访在自己后面塞了两个跳蛋，玫红色的电线还拖在体外，温顺地把遥控器放到沈浩然手里。

　　“然然乖。"高访哄小孩儿一样，凑过去在他脖子间舔吻。沈浩然一边缓缓抽插，一边低头寻到高访的唇开始啃咬，他确实对高访更在意一点，大概也是一种雏鸟情节。

　　跳蛋的频率被沈浩然调到最大，高访已经跪坐不住蜷缩在一旁接受身后快感一波一波的侵蚀。

　　沈浩然俯下身，身体与庄森紧紧贴在一起，性器也插入最深，庄森爽得直叫。不同于高访的隐忍和压抑，庄森永远坦坦荡荡地把自己的真实感受说出来。对着比自己小快一轮地沈浩然，爸爸、哥哥、老公的也毫无心理负担地喊。他扭头，用一个极为变扭的姿势与沈浩然接吻。

　　沈浩然带着他翻身，两个人侧躺着，一只手勾着他的腿方便自己进入，一只手在庄森微微鼓起的软软的胸脯前又捏又揉，庄森被操得小腹直抽，嗓子里发出愉悦的呻吟，嘴上也凶狠地回吻沈浩然。

　　高访被跳蛋操射了。他今晚已经释放过多次，精液也变得近乎透明。

　　庄森这边也到达了高潮，禁欲了好久庄森医生射出一股浓精。渐渐有了些经验的沈浩然没有立马跟着射完拔出，他忍着射精的冲动，轻柔地研磨着庄森的敏感点，可怜还在高潮余韵的庄森被这不断又绵密的快感折磨得哭喊出声。

　沈浩然终于善心大发，拔出性器，射在了一旁躺着微张着嘴一脸失神的高访脸上。

　　后来高访休息了一会，感觉累了，自顾自去了浴室冲了个澡去庄森的床上睡了。庄森虽然饿得厉害，毕竟连班倒了好几天，就 又只和沈浩然做了一次，两个人一起洗了澡丢下高访一片狼藉的床，也爬到庄森的床上上沉沉地睡了。

　　第二天，高访满面红光的收拾收拾出门上班，送一脸倦容的沈浩然去学校的任务就落在了休息的庄森头上。庄森摸摸沈浩然毛茸茸的头笑道：”下次得挑你放假再接你过来，小孩长身体睡觉睡不好倒是我和我哥的错了。“

　　沈浩然听到还有下次，有点开心，不好意思地笑笑，礼貌挥挥手，进了校门。一边期待下一次，一边想到高访兄弟找他之前不知道又要便宜谁。


End file.
